


The Sorting

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Series: Between Darkness and Light [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: The first years get sorted, with the exception of two very specific individuals, who don't want to get Sorted.
Series: Between Darkness and Light [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551955
Kudos: 1





	The Sorting

The Entrance Hall was filled with eager students, who were chattering among themselves. Barty and Pandora, meanwhile, stood off to the side.

"I don't want to get sorted." Barty confessed to her silently "What if my father doesn't approve of my house?"

"I don't wanna get sorted either." Pandora smiled at him "I don't wanna accept the possibility that I'll be separated from you."

"So, do we ditch?" Barty couldn't help but smile back at her in spite of his anxiety

"We do."

Then, taking advantage of the fact that none of the chattering first-years were paying attention to them, Barty and Pandora opened the random door and snuck into the room which was on the other side.

It turned out to be a classroom. A rather large classroom. Pandora wasted no time in lying down on one of the desks. She pulled out a book and began reading. 

Barty sat down in the chair by the window and started daydreaming about his father spending more time with him.

-x-

Professor McGonagall was pacing around the hall, obviously frustrated.

Two of the students who were supposed to be sorted were missing.

"What shall we do?" she shrieked

"Calm down." the school's headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, assured her

"Two of the students are missing, and you expect me to calm down?" she shrieked even louder

"We'll find them." Dumbledore said "The staff will search the castle. In the meantime, let the feast begin!"

-x-

Pandora and Barty skipped merrily down the secret passage Pandora had discovered by chance.

They heard the sounds of the teachers checking out the immediate vicinity, searching for them.

"So, what do you think we should do, Barty?" Pandora asked 

"I think we should see where this leads." her friend replied with a huge grin

"You're speaking my language." Pandora nodded "Why won't they understand that we don't want to be sorted, anyway?"

"Beats me." Barty replied with a shrug

And with that, they embarked on their new adventure.


End file.
